


Falsetto

by mydickisthealpha



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Expletives, M/M, PWP, makoto can't seem to keep quiet, rin is a sentimental cheeseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydickisthealpha/pseuds/mydickisthealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands are under Makoto's knees, spreading his legs wide enough to insert himself between them. He ghosts his lips across the expanse of Makoto's thigh, raising goosebumps along the way and Makoto, the poor thing, makes a noise that sets Rin's veins on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falsetto

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FREE! FIC. I am so enamored with makorin, it's ridiculous. it'S TAKING OVER. I like to think that Makoto is very open with Rin-- I kind of got that feeling from High Speed! They have always been themselves around each other, and I like to think that Makoto is completely himself around Rin. I hope this is okay. It's pretty short, sorry!! PLEASE BE GENTLE I AM BUT A FRAGILE BUTTERFLY.
> 
>  
> 
> BARFECT BOADY.

They're in Makoto's bedroom, and he's got most of Makoto's clothes off when it happens.

  
They haven't had much time to do this stuff-- between Rin's dorm and Makoto's family, they've had nowhere to escape for intimacy. Most of their time together has been quick and rough and desperate. That's fun and all, Rin loves when they get rough, but it gives Rin no time to explore the body beneath him, to feel Makoto's muscles underneath his hands, to taste every inch of his skin. They're still relatively new to this, after all-- and Rin wants.

  
His hands are under Makoto's knees, spreading his legs wide enough to insert himself between them. He ghosts his lips across the expanse of Makoto's thigh, raising goosebumps along the way and Makoto, the poor thing, makes a noise that sets Rin's veins on fire.

  
He stops and looks up to see Makoto covering his mouth with the back of his hand, his face a lovely shade of red. He looks utterly wounded, like he doesn't know what to do with himself, one hand clenching the bed sheets. His school shirt is the only thing he has on, and even that has been unbuttoned, revealing a lithe, but built frame. Rin licks a stripe from Makoto's knee to his mid-thigh, and Makoto's high-pitched, 'Rin, d-don't' puts a smirk on Rin's face. Oh ho, what have we here?

  
Rin lets his breath tickle Makoto's other thigh, and his boyfriend sighs out, filling the air with noise. Rin bites his lip, moving up to give Makoto a kiss, his hands sliding up and up and stopping at sensitive nipples, pinching soft enough to harden them-- enough to make Makoto gasp up into his mouth, back arching off the bed to meet Rin's body.

  
They touch everywhere, and Rin lets out a noise of his own, grinding down hard. Makoto says his name in the prettiest exhale, and Rin rolls his hips again. Hands come up to hold his jaw as they taste each other's mouths, sweetness and the sting of chlorine on their tongues.

  
Rin works his way down with his teeth and his lips, sucking bruises into the tan skin below him, eliciting sounds that Rin didn't even know Makoto could make.

  
"You're being loud," Rin says against Makoto's skin.

  
"Well, y-you're making me," Makoto stutters as Rin puts his teeth on a nipple, biting softly and laving with his tongue.

  
"Mmm," Rin murmurs, "I didn't say it was a bad thing."

  
Rin kisses Makoto's stomach, drawing his hands down perfect lines, fingers splayed over the rise and fall of his breathing. He looks beautiful, on display like this-- just for Rin. Rin is so thankful for that. That it's him Makoto directs this sort of love to, that there's a love no one else will get from Makoto. Maybe that makes him selfish, but he can't seem to mind the label for the price.

  
Rin stands, moving to his bag where he's got the lube and the condoms, and throws them on the bed. He discards his own clothes, and crawls back over Makoto, who accepts him into his arms with a smile and a deep kiss. Rin thinks he'd be okay with just laying like this for a while, the expanse of their bodies meeting in all places, their legs tangled together.

  
But his dick is hard, and so is Makoto's, and so he slowly drags his hips up, feeling every inch of Makoto's length against his. Makoto grips his waist, breath hiccuping as he lifts his own hips to meet Rin's.

  
They gyrate for a while, slow and lazy as they breathe into each other's mouths, lips never quite touching, just hovering. Their eyes don't stray from one another's and Rin could come like this if he really wanted to.

  
He doesn't want to, though, so he moves down, grabbing the lube and warming a bit of it in his palms. Makoto is watching him with that warm gaze of his, legs open wide. Rin coats his fingers, reaching between Makoto's legs and teasing his entrance. Makoto's rough hitch of breath isn't a surprise, but it's still a treat.

  
"God, Rin, I--" Makoto moans, arching up as Rin slowly works a finger all the way inside. Rin is transfixed by the sight of him, slides his eyes down to watch his own finger pull out before driving back in, slick and heated, again and again. If Rin thought he was hard before, he's painfully aware how stupid that assumption was. The sounds Makoto is making are driving him mad.

  
He slips in another finger, hands almost trembling with want. He drops his head down to rest against Makoto's knees, the sight too much to handle. All Rin can hear is Makoto's gasping, all he can see is his thighs shaking, all he can feel is Makoto's muscles relaxing for him.

  
"Jesus," he sucks in a breath as Makoto almost sings with the stimulation, and it's not long before he's gripping at Rin's wrist.

  
"Please fuck me," he says bluntly, and that's nothing anyone would hear but Rin and it burns him up so much he doesn't have to be told twice. He slips the condom on as quickly as he can, and kisses the edge of Makoto's mouth.

  
Makoto reaches between them, finding Rin's dick and guiding him in. Rin rests his forehead against Makoto's, pressing in bit by bit, and there's a jagged moan from Makoto after every breath. Rin kisses and bites on his neck, his jaw, draws his lips between his teeth as he seats himself fully.

  
For a moment they're suspended, joined together. It's like being in the water, desperation, abandon, and calm all warring for control. Rin links their hands, and Makoto squeezes his fingers, smiling at him with everything that resembles home. Rin moves.

  
He's gentle at first, a tide ebbing in and out, slow and steady. They gasp together, the friction almost too much, Makoto's legs falling open wider and Rin takes as much as he can, rolling his hips over and over.

  
The pace picks up eventually, and sensations assault them from all sides. Perspiration beads on their skin, and the sound of their bodies meeting fills the air. Rin grits his teeth, fucking Makoto in earnest. He wants Makoto to understand what this means to him, wants every thrust to reach deep into a place that lets Makoto know he won't ever need anyone else like this; Rin will give him everything.

  
Rin looks up at him, away from the convergence of their bodies, and Makoto has his head thrown back, mouth open, jaw tense. Rin can't look away from that sight. 

  
"R-rin, right there, right there," Makoto gasps, gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles pale, feeling it all the way to his toes. It's too much, the way Makoto gives and takes, how much he believes and trusts in Rin, the way Rin's heart feels right now-- like he can't breathe, like he wants more. It's overwhelming.

  
"Rin," he repeats again and again, in falsetto, like it's the only word he knows and he clenches so tightly around Rin that he can't help but come with Makoto, orgasm punching out of him enough to make his vision white out.

  
He comes back to himself to see Makoto laughing breathlessly, chest heaving. He watches for a moment, in wonder, before he grins and laughs, too, falling to the side and shifting so they can talk.

  
"Who knew you were such a loud one, Tachibana," Rin comments and gets a pillow to the face for his efforts.

  
"Don't tease me, Matsuoka," Makoto tries to say sternly, but he ends up grinning too much for the full effect. He grabs a tissue from beside to bed to wipe his mess up, throws it in the trash can under the side table, and turns to smile at Rin.

  
"I love you," Rin says, suddenly, "I think I always have."

  
"I love you," Makoto doesn't even hesitate, and Rin buries his face into the taller man's chest to keep himself from getting emotional. They stay that way for a while.

  
\-------------

  
The next time they're out with the group, Nagisa scares Makoto. He lets out a shrill yell, and Rin's face turns bright, bright red, much to Gou's confusion.

 


End file.
